Elijah, the teacher
by thisgirl4398
Summary: Elijah needed a break from New Orleans and from Niklaus. He went to London and found someone he wasn't meant to love in the air or does he not really care? Along side the supernatural drama(and there is plenty), old 'lijah got himself a job as History teacher. History? Of all the subjects history was the one? How clique. Set after season 2 of TO


**Hey potential inspiration people**

 **so in this story Katherine is human and didn't start dying after Silas sucked the cure from her. She did however bugger off first chance she got. Hope y'all enjoy, this chappy should set the seen for the rest. im open to all tips and requests just pop a review down there. Cheers and Cheerio**

 **Elijah the Teacher**

* * *

Elijah needed a break. He was tired of New Orleans and the partying and violence that came with it. Tired of all of Niklaus' madness, tired of the constant fighting and bloodshed between the factions. The only thing he wasn't exhausted of was Hope, his beautiful dear niece; but unfortunately Hope came along with all the power struggles, anicent fueds and drama that Elijah was so desperate to vacate himself from. Yes, Elijah wasn't running from responsibility he was merely taking a well deserved holiday. A vacation of sorts. Basically,Elijah needed a break; so he took one. He went to England to become a teacher. After all, what's the use of having 1000 years of knowledge if you can't share it? Elijah did actually have the correct qualifications to teach, he got them before coming to Mystic Falls as it was always something he wanted to do. So he set out to England to be nice and far away from NOLA and got himself a job in a private school in Kensington. There was a position open for history teacher Lijah knew plenty of other things but he did bring something rather unique to history, as he was there for most of it. The school seemed nice enough,it was small and friendly. The headmistress was showing him around on Sunday before school. 'It's so lucky we found such a good teacher ' she smiled.

'It's my pleasure Mrs Murbul' Elijah Mikaelson said. The headmistress continued to show Elijah round telling him all the important infomation about the school. She then thanked him again and that was that.

Elijah walked out of the school called St Thomas's school for Girls and headed to the mansion in Chelsea that he hadn't been to for over half a century. It was a grandly tall Victorian building made of dark bricks with 4 stories of long windows framed in white and a black serious door

When he got there he opened the door and heard some voices... 'Who do think that is?' A female voice whispered 'you don't think it's the owners, do you? Or the police?' 'don't be stupid ' a male voice growled 'it's probably just Toby with the weed' Elijah raised his eyebrow at the mention of drugs and decided to make his presence known. 'Not Toby' he said. The owner of the growling voice then came down stairs saying 'who are you then?' The shirtless growly man demanded. Elijah sighed and said ' your girlfriend was right . You might heed well from listening to her . I'm the owner'

That afternoon Elijah shooed 5 people out of his mansion (not before compelling them to do some well needed cleaning up...why _were_ his homes always abused?). He then proceeded to put his suits in order, refreshed his memory of the local area, get a housekeeper and gardener, grab a quick bite noticing that his snatch eat erase victims here tasted a _lot_ less of party than the wild quarter. When Elijah setteled down to his massive privet library, it dawned on him that he, a thousand year old original vampire, probably the 2nd most powerful being in the world, was a school would he teach? What if he had to construct power point or some other strange bit of technology? Do you even construct a power point?Or is it something you listen to? Elijah, keeping his calm decided to go buy a laptop and he could always pick up some more suits on his trip, maybe even a briefcase.

* * *

On Monday morning Elijah entered the school in good spirits. He had been told that he would work closely with the history department to plan the curriculum and sort other history events within the school . He had also been told that he would get a desk at one of three staff rooms and there was also a teachers lounge. Elijah was excited by the idea of going to work every day, it was a refreshing concept . And the thought of pretending to be human sparked opportunity in a he thousand year old's eyes. He could be absolutely anyone, or, perhaps, he could even dare to be himself!

Putting deep philosophical pondering to an end, Elijah made his way to the top staff room. As he reached the door Elijah straightened his tailor made dark blue suit, ready to introduce himself as the new history breathed in unnecessarily then pushed the door open.

* * *

 **fear not dear! katherine and Elijah will get some page time next next chpter!**

 **please review with all the honestly you can**

 **i will try make the next chap longer, alright mate?**

 **once again, Cheers and Cheerio**

 **Kat**


End file.
